The Trainer
by Microsized half-pint
Summary: The Cahill kids are in danger, and somebody helps them them out by training them, and keeping a roof over their heads. What happens when they find out more about this person? They could become really close or really far. Rated T cause I'm paroniod.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello thank you for reading my new fan fiction if it boring then just wait for the next chapters thank you I will try to update every week thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, but I half own somebody's name.

Prologue

"AAAAAH... HELP HELP"! I heard the screaming coming from every where. They were so strong, they might find me. I'll just stay here in this dark, cold, quiet hiding spot... Wait... Quiet?

I slowly moved out, and saw a sight that I'd never be able to handle in my life. The sight was dead people, I'm not just talking like two or three, no I mean thousands... No millions I mean an entire country dead or kidnapped.

Then something shiny caught my glimpse I turned my head to see my Mom, Dad, and brother all together... Dead. I cannot tell you how much I cried, and I do not wish to.

From that moment on I made myself DIE.

Chapter one: The glimpse of death.

"Amy"! Dan called her hurriedly.

"What's wrong"? She said.

"I need you to read this letter". He handed her it.

"What's up kiddo's"? Nellie said.

"We got this weird letter come on read it with us". Dan said.

As soon as Nellie plopped on the couch the door bursted open.

A very tall very well built man stood in the doorway.

He grabbed Nellie off the couch despite Amy, and Dan's useless attacks even on a normal person they couldn't hurt them bad, just knock them over, but this guy was just acting like they were butterflies.

He ran out to his car way to fast for them to even get in front of him.

They ran after the car until it was useless. An idea popped in Dan's head.

"Hey Amy do you have the letter"? He asked.

"What"!? She asked.

"The letter". He said as if to a baby,

Amy sighed, and handed it over.

"Well it says. 'Dear Amy, and Dan you are two of the eight that are in grave danger in the eyes of the vespers. They are cruel beings that are like what the Cahill's used to be like for the clues except they are much more vicious. I ask of you dearly to add on to the eight that will be protected until it's safer. What do you say?Tell me at a location on the map that points to when you put down a very special sign on if you choose so doing then meet me 9:00 tonight. I can't tell you my name, but you can call me DIE.' what do you think we should do? We could get Nellie back this way". Dan said getting desperate.

"Well first off let's get back to the house, and I'll tell you my opinion". She said.

*back at the house*

"Ok so what I think we should be rational about this it could be a vesper setting a trap for us". She said.

"What about the bright side"? He persisted.

*A lot of lecturing on both sides later*

"Ok we will try, but I want to trust this person a lot". Amy said.

"That's why we're going to discuss this matter". He said.

"Ok let's go find the coordinations to where we're going". Amy said.

*several hours later*

"What else is there". She asked Dan.

"There's the yin yang sign, but-" Dan said.

"There! Ok so were going to... Forest? Just at the edge, but..."? She said.

"Let's go if we're going to make it at nine". He said.

As they made there way to the forest DIE started to get edgy.

'When are they coming? Sure it's only been five minutes, but it can only take a split second to die.' The surviver of the crossway war thought. (That's what I'm calling the war that killed all of DIE's people.)

A twig snapped behind DIE. DIE whipped around to see the Cahill siblings, Dan tripped. DIE jumped down in a slight worry. (DIE was in a tree.)

"Are you okay"? DIE asked a worry line came across DIE's forehead even though they couldn't see it cause of-.

"Whoa! Are you a ninja"? Dan asked. - a full ninja body suit.

"Yes I am. Ok so now that your here I suspect that you want to join"?

"Yes, but there will be conditions". Amy said.

"Amy you never said anything about conditions! DIE's a ninja you must trust a ninja they have immense honor". Dan said.

"No it is fine conditions are expected, and Dan not all ninjas have honor". DIE said.

"Ok the conditions One, you must gain our trust which is hard to do Two, you must train us cause we cannot fight in case we get in a situation that your not there, and Three, if you see Dan in trouble you must go, and rescue him no matter what if I'm not there to help". Amy said.

"Yes I will follow these conditions, and if I fail the third in his honor I will commit sopuku". Die answered.

"I have a question as well". Dan said.

"Proceed".

"Who are the other six"?

"Very good question. You might be either the only ones who figured it out the puzzle out, they didn't want to or they got...stuck". DIE said.

"Can you tell me all of the names of the eight". Dan asked.

"Yes I can there's-" DIE started, but two people came, and the taller one started to apologize.

"Sorry our plane got delayed a slight bit I hope we didn't... Well hello Love". Ian Kabra said.

"The cobras are two of the eight"!? Dan nearly had a heart attack.

"Yo"! The voice of Jonah Wizard came from behind the Kabra's.

"Ok that's better". Dan sighed.

"Were totally late"! A feminine voice wafted over from across the street.

"There going to be gone by the time were there"! Another one said.

"Calm down I see a small party of people over there". A lower voice said most likely belonged to a male.

The jogged to the party, and revealed they were the Holts.

"Hello I'm DIE from the letter I sent you". DIE said out stretching their hand.

"Hello nice to meet you". Hamilton shook DIE's hand, but once their hands touched they felt a shock, and pulled their hands back.

"Sorry didn't know my suit was static right now". DIE apologized.

"No don't apologize it's okay". Hamilton said.

"Ok so um did every body bring luggage to go"? DIE asked.

After everyone said yes, and double checked everything was alright. They set off, taking the route by the lake to the car.

Then it happened. Just out out of the blue. A vesper attack.

"Stay the hell away from them". DIE threatened holding their fists up.

"But then it's not having me gain anything does it? Just like at the crossway. Right? Right". The leader of the vesper group said.

"No it's not! I'm not destroying your race! Now take this"! DIE said landing a hard kick on his chest. It knocked all the air out of him, and flying back. Then the vespers started to fight.

DIE was a blur landing kicks, punchs, and nerve chops. That was all in the ancient fighting style of Cordelian.

Once DIE was done the Ninja was panting.

"I'd hate to ask this, but. Can any of you drive"? DIE asked. "Just for an hour or so". DIE quickly added.

There were I can's from Ian, Jonah, Amy, and Hamilton.

"I'll do it I don't mind I drive trucks all the time". Hamilton said.

"How did you know I had a truck"? DIE asked suspiciously.

Hamilton gestured to everybody around him.

"Oh yeah sorry getting paranoid". DIE apologized.

After they got settled in the three bench suburban, DIE gave Hamilton the coordinates sitting in the front seat relaxing.

It started to get to two in the morning.

"Hamilton". DIE whispered to him.

"Yes"? He said.

"Would you like me to take the wheel"? DIE asked.

"Sure, but to warn you once I'm in that passenger seat I will fall asleep". He replied.

"Well, that was my intentions. You need to sleep till at least eight".

"Ok". He yawned pulling over.

DIE drived till seven then Ian woke up, and offered to drive which DIE gladly accepted.

At ten o clock that night they came to the conclusion of a dead end.

"What are we supposed to do now"? Natalie said.

"Did you lead us here to be captured"? Ian asked suspiciously.

"No. Why do you think I would do that after I saved your butts from the Vespers on the walk to the car? I know how hard it is to trust people, but please try to trust me"? DIE pleaded.

"I trust him". Hamilton said.

"I trust DIE to". Reagan said.

"Me three". Dan said.

"Four". Jonah said.

"Five". Madison said.

"Six". Amy said.

"Seven". Natalie sighed.

"Very well I guess I will try". Ian said.

"Ok. Now park the car right over there Jonah". DIE said.

As they all got out DIE looked at the surroundings.

"Follow me, and you won't get lost". DIE said.

As they made their way through all the lots of twists, and turns everybody thought they were lost then DIE disappeared through a bush. They went through, and Dan was the first to see a light blue, and black Victorian mansion.

"Whoa". Was all he could say.

"Wow". Amy said.

"Hm". Came from Natalie.

"It's beautiful". Reagan said.

"Ditto to all of you except Natalie". Hamilton said.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Cause who knows how long it's going to take till its safe from the vespers". DIE said.

"Well I wouldn't mind staying here for quite a while". Dan said.

"Ok so everybody choose a room that's not occupied". DIE said once they got inside. "If anything happens my room is on the third, and top floor all the way down the left hall straight in front of you".

Everybody got settled, and just crashed.

*In the morning*

"Good morning". A strange pretty girl with a familiar voice said.

"Um... Who are you"? Hamilton asked for everybody.

"I'm DIE. Oh! Sorry the suit hides everything except... Did you think I had man boobs"? She asked.

"No"! Came out of everybody's mouth except Dan's.

"Yes". He said.

"Oh my. Ok so my real name is Diana Irene Evens". She said.

A/N

Sorry for such a horrible ending. Happy Easter you guys! Thank you for reading if you have a book you want me to make a fan fiction on just put it in the comments, and if I know the book I might do it. Sorry just I like doing fan fictions. Yes I do know it is a day early I just finished it so I wanted to post it do here it is.

Description for Diana: long wavy auburn hair, short, white skinned,and light brown eyes.

The characters ages: Hamilton, Jonah, Amy, and Ian 15. Dan, Natalie, Madison, Reagan, and Diana 14.


	2. Russian around

A/N

Thank you for reading chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or ballet.M

Prologue

Ninjas don't have honor all the time their we're ninjas in the clan that killed my family.

Chapter two: Russian around.

"So...your a girl." Jonah said.

"Yes, and your a boy." Natalie answered for Diana.

"So... Any body up for breakfast?" Diana asked.

She got me's from everybody.

"I got enough ingredient for Belgian waffles for everybody I just need a helper." Diana said.

"I can cook." Amy said.

"Good then breakfast should be here in an hour." Diana replied to everyone.

After breakfast everybody separated doing their own thing, and Reagan went to this room she found with marly, a closet full of costumes, a dance bag full of stuff that would suit all of the dancers needs for a performance.

She went on the marly, and started doing Fete turns.

"You need to keep your center more use your abs." A voice said behind her. She jumped, and turned around. To find Diana.

"I see you've found my ballet room." Diana said.

"Yeah sorry if I intruded a private room." Reagan apologizing.

"No need to apologize. I actually wanted somebody to find this room, and do ballet. Do you have your pointe shoe yet?"

"No for that I'd have to ask my parents, and they don't know my secret hobby."

"So how your phrasing this its like your ready to have them. No?"

"I am, I just can't get them."

"I'll tell you what, I will make you a pair, but first you have to be fitted come." Diana walked into the room next to the closet.

It was a nice medium sized sewing room with a small couch, stairs like in the old days how people were fitted, a small sewing table with a decent sized machine, and a large sewing cabinet.

"Wow... It's great in here." Reagan said.

"I know. Have you seen the costume room?" Diana asked.

"Yes I have it has lots of beautiful costumes in it I'm in love with the navy tutu and leotard."

"Yeah me two. So why don't we measure your feet shall we?"

"Sure."

After Diana measured her feet, and wrote it all down she said.

"It will take quite a while to make them so be patient."

"I will."

"Now let's look at the costumes, and try some on for fun shall we."

Reagan gasped.

"You would let me try on any of your beautiful costumes?"

"Yes now when we dance with them on just be careful."

"Will you be on pointe?"

"I usually am when I put a costume on."

"Off to the costume closet!"

They searched through the closet, and Reagan ended up with the Navy one she was talking about, and Diana ended up with a Giselle costume.

After they changed Diana put on her pointe shoes, and went to the bar to warm up. Reagan did the same exact thing except she was in flat.

"Okay do you want to go first?"

Diana asked Reagan.

"Sure." Reagan did the pharaohs daughter variation, and Diana did the Giselle variation. They both did swan lake on flat, and loads of other dances.

"Well that was fun." Reagan said.

Diana agreed.

"Ooh, look at the time it's already dinner. Want to go help me?"

"Sorry I can't cook." Reagan said scratching behind her head.

"It's not that hard all you have to do is just pour in the ingredients. But we first have to change." Diana said.

After they changed made dinner, and ate they all lounged in the living room.

"So what did you two do today?" Ian asked.

"We dressed in ballet costumes, and danced the day away." Diana answered.

Everybody burst out laughing except Hamilton, Reagan, and Diana.

"Hey! I'm serious, and we had lots of fun didn't we?" Diana asked.

"Yes we did." Reagan said.

"I'm glad at least one person took us seriously." Diana said.

"I learned since the letter you sent us to take you seriously." Hamilton said.

"Thank you. Ok I don't want to sound like a mother, but I'm putting everybody on a curfew." Diana Announced to everybody.

After complaints from the younger people. Their was a small laugh from Natalie.

"What's so funny?" 'DIE' asked.

"Your can even be the boss of people older than you."

"Ok. Fine anybody that's older than me doesn't have to go to sleep, but be in their room by 10:00 PM got it?"

"Wait... Even if their older than you by a day?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but I seriously doubt any of you were born before the fourth of January 1999." (It 2013 then.)

"No! Curse your early birthday." Dan said.

Everybody went to their rooms getting ready for bed all, but two people.

"Why don't you smile, laugh or joke around?" Hamilton asked Diana.

"I'll tell you the story in the morning, but now get some rest." she said glad for the excuse for the delay.

A/N

Finally! Second chapter done! Sorry if this chapter was boring I promise next chapter will be more interesting. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. In the deepest sorrow they come

A/N

Hi guys if any of you know anime this will seem pretty cool.

I played on a dance dance revolution extreme today.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues that belongs to various authors

Prologue

I was depressed for three months when I was six. (yes I know what your thinking 'she's just spewing crap just so she can feel sorrowed for' no I mean what I say. I don't want to feel sorrowed for. I went through a war the most likely I'm the only survivor of it. 'Why' you ask is cause. The Crossover war is that whoever won the war gets to boss around the loser, and if the loser doesn't obey even the smallest order they will be put to death. On the behalf of what the Vespers did to the Cordelian's. My people will not ever follow the way of the Vespers. That's why we're exterminated.

Chapter three: In the deepest sorrow they come.

"-and that's why I don't smile or laugh much." Diana said.

"More like not at all." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you." Hamilton whispered to Diana.

"None of that matter from you whats done is done. I gotta go make breakfast. Any objections to eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice"? Diana asked.

"That is totally so-" Natalie began.

"Delicious". Dan finished trying to make it polite, and for Diana's sake to not have to make keish or something.

"Ok then I'll go make it". She said.

"I'll go help you". Amy quickly offered.

Once they left everybody in the room looked at Natalie.

"Now what were you going to say before Dan interrupted". Hamilton asked.

"Deliciously original". Natalie said.

*After breakfast*

"Diana do you know a route for running around here"? Hamilton asked. Even though their in danger he won't lose any strength cause of that.

"I do, but I won't allow you to go alone She said.

"I'm fine with that." He replied. His plan working into action.

"Ok I must assist you in your exercise so you will not get lost, and expose yourself."

"Yes ma'am." He said, but not in a mocking tone more like the tone you'ed use when your in the military when an order was given.

"Loosen up Hamilton. Don't want to get to tight you gotta breath sometime, and here's the place to let loose. Ok I only need a minute to get dressed." (She was still in her pajamas.)

After she got dressed, got a small backpack, filled it with two water bottles, and an apple. They set off leaving them with a piece of paper of instructions on what to do in an emergency.

"I bet a could beat you to the spot right here." Hamilton stated pointing to a spot on the map she made for him to understand where their going.

"I bet you can't." Diana replied.

"Are we making a bet?" He asked.

"I think we are." She said.

"Ok whoever loses has to... Confess a deep secret, but it will only be between us." He said. Stage two complete in his plan.

"Deal. I swear upon the ruins of Cordelia."

"I swear upon my dads hemorrhoid cream." He said in a really bad French accent.

"Now am I going to kick your buttox at running or are we going to talk all day." She said.

"You are going to do neither." He smiled.

"Ready, set... Go!" they took of in a blur.

They were neck in neck so close then Diana stumbled on a root making Hamilton a foot in front of her. Racing to catch up she was getting closer. 'Five more inches.' she thought then, he passed the landmark that they agreed on.

"I won. Now tell me your deepest secret." He said trying to sound like a fortune teller.

"Well... My secret is. Is that I want to be loved the way my mother used to be." Diana said looking away in embarrassment.

Hamilton was shocked at how the strong teen looked so vulnerable right there.

"Hey, you know I think that wanting that is a very good thing." He said.

She looked at him.

"How is that?"

"Well for starters when you marry you won't let a man be bad to you."

"True."

"Happy forever marriage never a thought of divorce."

"Also true."

"Now let's finish that run. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They raced through the path, and back to the house.

"You know I could go for some more exercise. You?" Diana asked.

"I'd love to, but let's try something else." Hamilton said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like weight lifting, swimming, All that stuff."

"Hm? I have some weights in the gym."

"How many rooms do you have woman?"

" It's a mansion."

"Oh yeah."

Hamilton swore he saw her crack a smile for a split second.

She led him to a large room with sleek wood floors, and led him to the other side to reveal large weights.

He let out a breath.

"Good you don't have any of those baby ones they call weights."

"I thought they were for toddlers." She said forehead scrunching up.

He let out a laugh.

" No. Adults actually use them."

"Your kidding me."

"No I'm not."

"You know let's have one of those competitions were who can lift the most, but not hurt ourselves doing it."

"Im going to beat you."

"Maybe maybe not."

"Let's start with fifty."

In the end Hamilton ended up winning. Diana declared that she is best at combat. Hamilton hates fighting so they decided to go swimming in the pond that was near her house.

"I'm surprised you don't have an indoor pool." Hamilton joked.

Diana cracked a smile openly.

"I don't have everything."

"Well you have a nice smile."

"Thanks."

They arrived at the pond, but when they were at the house Diana somehow found some swimsuits that fit both of them.

"Cannon ball!" Hamilton yelled jumping in the pond.

Diana came to higher grounds to do a

dive.

She did it backwards succeeding two flips before gracefully shooting into the water like an arrow.

Hamilton clapped.

"Man you might actually beat me at something. Do you want to race from here to the other side?"

"Sure, but that's the last race."

They took off going underwater to gain more speed Hamilton going up for air more slowing him down. Diana reached the end of the pond first.

Hamilton came seconds later.

" How did you do that? You only came up for air once." he questioned.

"I'm trained in the art of steal as a Cordelian fighter Ham." She answered.

"Oh... You just used my nickname!"

"Sorry. Didn't know you didn't like it."

"No it's just that you are more tight than others. It seemed like your not one for nicknames."

"I wasn't really other than mine that was it, but mine was more of a codename. Before today I wouldn't have used a nickname. But today having fun with you made me loosen up."

"Hm...? So you wouldn't mind this then?" He said splashing water in her direction.

She laughed.

'wait... She laughed?' Hamilton thought.

"As long as you don't mind this." she said making a wave over his head.

The rest of the day went on like that.

Then when the sun started to go down they left the pond.

Having so much fun Diana forgot to bring two towels so Hamilton, and her shared one.

"-And that's the reason you should never put salt, and ice in your skin. At least at the same time." Diana explained on their way to the house.

They arrived in ten minutes total.

A smell wafted through the house.

"Mm, what's that?" Hamilton said.

"It's dinner." Jonah said relaxing in the recliner.

"And it's ready." Reagan said popping her head through the kitchen door.

They all ate the delicious shrimp linguini Amy, Reagan, and Natalie made. Diana smiled broadly in thanks at them which shocked everybody except Hamilton.

A couple hours after dinner everybody was in their rooms at curfew time. There was a knock on Diana's door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Natalie, and Reagan. May we come in?" A British voice said on the other side of the door.

"You may enter my lair of death." She said Sarcastically.

They entered, and sat down on her bed with a gesture from Diana.

"Now what is it?" Diana asked.

"I just wanted to tell you be gentle with my brother please." Reagan said, and left Diana's room leaving her with a shocked face.

"We know your in love with him." Natalie said.

"Am not. We just became good friends today." Diana replied.

"Your in denial." She sang.

"I'm saying the truth."

"I gues I'm like Cupid knowing your in love before you do."

"Were friends. Okay? Now go to sleep." Diana said sending Natalie out of her room.

She plopped on her bed laying down. Her cheeks blushing up a storm.

'Do I love him?' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Epilogue

Its so sad living alone, it's so bad that your population hasn't grown, alone you think your meant to be, but then comes along he.

A/N

Hello it is M/H again thank you so much for reading, and here's an ANOUNCMENT TO HELP: instead of a victorian mansion I want Diana's house on the outside to look like the Carson mansion but a lot bigger. Thank you this will be all until next week.


	4. A shy melody

A/N

Hi guys thank you for reading. The story hasn't taken off as much as a hit as I was hoping for, but I'm pretty happy with the results. 136 views so far so that's pretty good compared to some other story's I have. Now I'm probably boring you with this authors note so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, phantom of the opera, or globus.

Prologue

Art is formed more than one way.

Chapter four: A shy melody.

Jonah was looking around the house when he heard a beautiful voice. It was singing. He followed the sound to a basement.

"-all glory all honor, victory is upon us our savior fight evil, send armies to defend us, Europa, Europa, find better days before us in kindness in..." Diana quickly turned around feeling somebody staring at her.

"Jonah?"

"Yessiry. Now what are you doing singing in a secluded place like this?" he asked her.

"I-I don't like singing in front of people." she answered.

"Well I'm not people I'm a person."

"Haha very funny."

"Do you have a music room?"

"Yes?" she held out the es part.

"Good." he started dragging her then he figured out he didn't know where it was.

"Turn double right, then left down the hall third door on the left." she answered.

He continued dragging her.

Then they were at the music room.

It was small to Wizard standards, but big to... Let's say holt standards.

It had a beautiful chestnut piano, two cherry guitars, a violin, white drums, and a couple microphones.

He looked at the piano, and sat down on the stool. He started playing think of me from phantom of the opera.

"Do you know these lyrics?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Then sing."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"We need three people to sing this." She told him.

"No. I will be the little what's her face, and mr 'I'm going to marry Christine.'. Your Christine."

"Very well."

After a quarter in the song Natalie, Reagan, Dan, and Madison pop their heads through the door.

Halfway through the song Hamilton, Ian, and Amy come in as well.

Diana finished the last, and hardest note perfectly.

There was clapping behind her. She whipped her head around to see all of the Cahill kids.

She flushed.

"H-Hi."

"Oh my gosh! Amy she sounds like you now." Dan teased his older sibling.

"Pitch perfect." Jonah said.

"Thanks."

"You are truly talented." Hamilton said.

"Don't say that."

"Why not. You can swim fast, fight great, sing, dance, run, lift weights, be kind, gentle, truthful, and beautiful."He blushed slightly at the last thing he said.

She was shocked at all the things he said about her especially towards the end.

"Its all true." Reagan pitched in.

"I haven't gotten to know you but you seem very nice." Amy said.

"Your a ninja. It's the ninja code to be best comrades." Dan said.

"No."

"What?" he asked confused.

"No. It's the ninja code to be family to fellow ninjas." Diana said.

"Then DIE-san we shall be declared siblings!" He announced.

She just laughed.

"Training starts tomorrow." she said after her laughing fit. "And will be every other day at two."

"Yes mom." Dan joked.

"You know when I'm your trainer those kind of things said will earn you push ups, and other worse things that could be ten to a thousand." She warned.

A/N

Hello people of the fanfiction archive of 39 clues. I'm glad your reading sorry for the short chapter I didn't have much inspiration. I would be grateful if you have any ideas to PM me. Thank you.


	5. The expertise

A/N

Hi I just want to give a special shout out to amiannatan4ever thank you so much for being practically my only fan it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or the various other things I do in this fan fiction.

Chapter five: The expertise.

After lunch Diana brought everybody outside.

"Now I want Ian, Amy, and Jonah to run from this pot to that tree over there, and I want Madison, Reagan, Dan, and Natalie to do pushups until your arms hurt. Hamilton I want you to... You'll be racing me after theirs are over. I'll be chasing you, and I'll make it just like some vespers are trying to kidnap you except I won't hurt you."

They started out the day like that then there came the chase of Diana, and Hamilton. Everybody wanted to watch so she made them do plank if there going to.

Then they started Hamilton got a two second head start.

Diana was so close to grabbing his shirt, but he picked up speed.

After about five minutes of circling, and looping the yard Diana finally tackled Hamilton to the ground.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yep. You?" He answered.

"Fine." She got up, and held out her hand. He took it, and tripped her.

"Hey!"

He rolled on top of her, and pinned her hands above her head.

"I just beat the vesper who was attacking me." he said metaphorically.

She looked away.

"Jeez show off. You just beat the teacher in one day not even ten minutes in training. You my sir are good." she slipped her hands out of his grip, and flipped him around so she was on top of him. "But not good enough." She got up, and started thinking of other things to teach them.

'Wow. I think we're going to be really good friends one day.' Hamilton thought.

"Jumping jacks no excuse for not going all the way down, and up I know everything about how your body reacts all the physics." She said.

*one hour later.*

"Hamilton you can go higher don't be a sissy!" Diana yelled up the tree.

"Sissy?!" He yelled back down.

"Yep your a sissy!" She yelled knowing it would get on his nerves.

"Sissy?! I'll show you sissy!" He started climbing to the very top.

Diana started climbing up next to him.

"See look at the view." She said.

"Now I have a question for you." He stated.

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep me out longer than everybody else?"

She flushed.

"No apparent reason."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Yesiry no reason at all."

"Then why are you pale?"

"Oh my look at the time I got to go make dinner." She said, and with that she started climbing down the tree.

'I'm such an idiot I can't tell him one simple thing!' She thought trudging to the house.

A/N

Yeah I know VERY short chapter. well guess what? I had a busy week I can't devote my life to writing at this young age not until I'm an adult then I can try to be an author. Anyway thank you so much for reading. Please review I LOVE reading them, and have a nice day.


	6. Goodbye? Part 1

A/N

WARNING: there are rated T language in this fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

Chapter Six: Goodbye? Part 1

Its been three month later, and everybody has gotten pretty good at fighting. Hamilton, and Diana have become inseparable friends.

"Come on! This is the only day we have available to go out on a picnic by the pond. We want to be able to spend a much time there as possible before sunset." Natalie egged everyone on.

When they got there, there were all these gorgeous buttercups, Indian paint brushes, and blue bonnets.

"It's so beautiful here. Thanks Diana for bringing us, this is a real treat." Amy said.

"Your welcome." Diana smiled.

"I bet you can't climb that tree faster than I can." Hamilton challenged her.

"Oh really? You still can't win any sparring match we have so I think this tree will be a walk in the park." Diana replied to the challenge.

"Go!" They raced to the tree determined to get to the top first. One of the branches were slightly burnt if you looked close enough it was done by a blow torch.

Diana happened to grab that branch which caused her to lose her footing, and fall.

She managed to break her fall, but it still made her bones rattle.

"Getting sloppy are we?" A boy appeared from no where. He looked about fifteen, tall, and what girly girls would call 'husky'.

Diana saw him, and her eyes widened as she tried to back up.

"How the heck did you find me?!" She exclaimed fearfully.

"I have my ways." He jerked his head towards the direction where two buff men appeared.

She glanced back where the Cahill kids were.

"You know what the orders that killed your family was?" He asked, and grabbed none to nicely ripping her off the ground.

"No. Cause you Vespers are such asses that it could have been to butter your toast." She spat in his face attempting to get out of his iron grip.

"It was that you were to be betrothed to me." He said in her ear.

"So what are you here for your royal shit?" She asked sarcastically.

All the Cahill's were bewildered at her personality change.

"Oh I'm here for you my fiancé."

"Fiancé?! Uhuh I'm not losing what my family died for."

"That can be arranged." At that moment one of the goons pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Hamilton.

Diana's eyes widened.

"What's the deal?" She asked trying her hardest to spare his life.

"You come, marry me, and I'll leave them alone forever."

Her jaw tightened.

"Very well. Am I allowed to say my goodbyes?" She asked.

"Yes you have a minute."

She went over to the Cahill's.

"Now don't freak ok?"

Everybody nodded.

"I'm saving your lives right now so don't try, and save me. You need to stay here train don't let your guard down, and Hamilton I think I-"

"Times up." The boy butted in.

"Why do you want to marry her so badly?" Hamilton asked.

"She didn't tell you? She was the heir to Cordelia's throne." The teen answered.

They left as if they were never here except one thing was missing. Diana.

"Lets get back to the house." Jonah said.

"What about Diana? She's being-" Dan said.

"Yeah we all know shes being taken be a phychopath, but we should go we're not about to waste what she sacrificed for us. Are we?" Jonah said something very wise for once in his life.

They all trudged back to the house in the walk of shame.

Reagan went to the dance room to comfort herself in the peacefulness of the costumes, an admire the beautiful designs on her new pointe shoes.

Jonah obviously went to the music room. Natalie silently followed.

Amy went to the library followed by Ian.

Dan, and Madison went to the gym to train.

Hamilton headed the direction of the oh so familiar path to Diana's room.

It's walls we're a dull blue ceiling more white from the recent painting. The furniture in here was a bed, desk, chair, two beanbags, bedside table, and a chest of drawers.

The theme of the room was Italy.

The words rung through his head. 'didn't she tell you? Shes was the heir to the Cordelian throne.'

He sat glumly on her desk chair. His hands traced the desk when something popped. It was a secret drawer. ((I know it was extreme cheesy but I couldn't find another way to do this.)) it was a headband like crown on a purple pillow. The crown was decorated in diamonds, pearls, and the band was pure silver. 'Her crown.' He thought picking it up lightly.

It was chipped in some areas showing the stress it has been through. ((I will show you on YouTube my account is amianlover.))

Then Hamilton made up his mind.

'shes never going to be a sacrifice. I will get her back no matter the cost.' He thought placing the crown back, and closing the secret drawer.

'but I have a time limit to that is unknown. I have to get her before she's married.'

A/N

Oh my gosh! I hate this ending I know it can be better but I can't find out what can make it better. Please pm me ideas or just simply review them. Remember the rule I go by. No idea is to blunt or stupid I always do one even if it's about a donut. Thanks so much for reading.


	7. Goodbye part 2

A/N

Ok I have a message to tell to somebody. This review I got that said 'hamead or else' well I'm sorry I'm doing the story the way I want to. If you don't like this story then don't read it. As you can observe I didn't put the starlings in this story. So if you like hamead so much then read a story that's specifically for them. Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but I need to get my point across. Special shout out to a fan of this story is... My only fan amiannatan4ever!

Chapter 7: Goodbye? Part two.

Hamilton's POV

I ran down stairs, and gathered everyone.

"I'm not letting them completely take her." I told them.

"But they already have." Natalie sighed.

"No they haven't we have hope until they marry." I reasoned.

"Which is who knows when." Dan replied.

"Ham's right we still have hope to save her." Reagan said standing up.

"You know he is right we still have to try." Madison said standing up with her sister.

"She saved our lives." Dan said hope returning to his features.

"And we need to save hers." Amy said standing.

"She was my friend she could see the heart, and not the make up." Natalie said standing as well.

"We're in debt to her greatly. So to start we will save her from that little twit who thinks he's the best. It's like a copy of the old me except worse." Ian said.

They all looked at Jonah who was still seated.

"Fine. But we're about to throw away everything she sacrificed for us." He grumbled.

"No we're about to put it to use. Her fighting skills." I said.

We all got ready, and dressed in black. Night would fall in two hours.

We started for the door when Jonah said.

"Wait."

"What is it? We're not backing out." Reagan said sternly.

"No it's not that it's just that we don't know where the vespers are." He said worriedly.

Diana's POV

They threw me in a room telling me I will be married in the morning.

The room was plain. A bed, chair, chest of drawers, and a mirror.

I laid briefly on the bed until the panic settled in.

'How am I going to survive I lifetime with HIM?' I thought.

After having a panic attack I fell asleep dreaming of the nightmares that will most likely be soon to come.

Nobody's POV.

The Cahill kids went to the library for information. After two hours of searching Madison finally found a book about the crossover war.

"-and the enemy base is in Minneapolis, South Dakota USA." Madison finished.

"That's not to terribly far from here." Dan said.

"Daniels right it's only five miles from here." Ian announced looking up from a map.

"We can't go in vehicle or they'll catch us." Amy said.

"Well actually there is something else." Hamilton said.

Diana's POV.

It was morning before I knew it. I was awoken by two women.

"Ms. Evens?" The taller one asked.

"Yes?" I said groggily sitting up.

"We are here to help you get ready to wed." The fatter one said.

"Yes ma'am." I said trying my best to be polite.

"I'm Mary." The tall one said.

"I'm Kirsten." The fat one said.

They put make up on me, styled my hair, and had me put on a dress, and ballet flats. ((Just imagine a floor length not poofy dress with whatever design.))

I came out of the room looking fancy. I was disgusted.

It was time or the ceremony entirely to fast. I was having an anxiety attack. I've never been more scared in my life other then the crossover. I had thrown my life away for a good cause.

I walked down the isle slowly wanting the walk to never end so I couldn't marry him.

It did end right when the music ended.

'He is smirking at me!' I yelled in my mind, but keeping a poker face the entire time.

"There's this thing called smiling so you might want to do it. Your supposed to be happy." He snarked off to me quietly.

"I'm not so I won't put on something fake like your face." I but back at him even quieter.

He tried his best to keep his composure, but I knew I pressed his buttons. I got my fill so I didn't comment on anything else.

After fifteen minutes the preacher said.

"Do you Jonathan Marie Vesper take Diana Irene Evens to have, and to hold in sickness, and in health for rich for poor as long as you both shall live?" ((Sorry if the name is wrong I forgot it, and right now the powers out, and I write this in the notes of my iPod. So yeah.))

"I do."

My heart stopped. 'This is it when I say yes I'm gone.' I thought.

"Do you Diana Irene Evens take *his name* to have, and to hold in sickness, and in health for rich for poor as long as you both shall live?"

"I-" I began.

Somebody burst through the doors of the church.

"Object!" He yelled.

As he sped closer I realized it was Hamilton.

"Excuse me? What are YOU doing here?" John sputtered.

"I'm here to take this little beauty back where she belongs." He answered.

"With us." Dan added on cooly.

"You can't just take her. We had an agreement." He whined.

Earlier everybody in the room even Johns parents thought this girl loved him. They had no idea that she was THE survivor of Cordelia.

Now they knew that he forced her to marry her in an unknown contract.

"You agreed to leave us alone. Which you didn't." Jonah argued. He knew it was a lie, but they all had to have Diana angry her blows were more fierce, but still precise in the anger.

"You what?" I asked dangerously slow.

"This is a lie." He was still sputtering.

"You broke your end so it wouldn't be anything if I broke mine." I kicked him, and ran off with the Cahill's. By now everybody was aware of everything.

We got outside.

"Now what?" I asked getting antsy.

Ian pointed to a dark area. We ran over. I saw my wild horses I always fed, and bathed.

"We only took five so you'll have to ride with me." Hamilton said hopping up on a black one.

I mounted right after him very embarrassed that I had to do it one sided cause of the stupid dress.

I wrapped my arms around his waist for stability. He stiffened.

"I'm not a monster. Go." I told him after everybody else quickly saddled.

We road to another safe house I had that was farther than the other one.

We got there by mid afternoon.

I got down, and almost fell over, but Ham caught me.

"Looks like somebody doesn't have their saddle legs." Hamilton smiled down at me.

"Hardy har har." I said sarcastically.

He carried me in the safe house bridal style. While Ham, and I were busy with the commotion we had. Everybody else went inside, and of course they were watching us through the window. So they thought it would be funny if they all started humming the wedding march as soon as we stepped inside.

We both blushed, but Hamilton still held me.

"Aw how cute." I said in a fake girly tone.

"A hundred push-ups non stop, and full out!" I commanded in my 'hitler' tone.

Natalie just smirked at me.

"I knew it, and you didn't listen." She said.

By then I wasn't even speaking English. Scratch that I wasn't even speaking a language.

A/N

Hope you liked it. The ending still irks me. I think I lost my cliffy touch. Oh no! But anyway this story will still go on I hope it will stay around for a while even though I only have one loyal fan. AmianNatan4ever you might just be thanked in every chapter, and please review or PM me I love reading them. I just get to interact with the people who like to read my story. Thank you so much for reading. See ya next week!


	8. Complicated

A/N

Special shout out amiannatan4ever thank you so much for reading. Apologies to the guest who reviewed I took it the wrong way of what you reviewed sorry. I didn't know the humor of the likes of 'make me a sandwich or else' again so so so so sorry for my rudeness in the other chapter.

Hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.

Claimer: I own the idea of this story. If you ever wish to do something affiliated with this I will gladly talk to you about it over reviews or PM.

Prologue.

After all that chaos Diana was quite shaken up. She fell asleep quickly though.

Chapter eight: Complicated love.

Diana's POV.

Running. From what I have no idea, but I'm running from something.

I'm being shaken like there's an earthquake going on.

I feel not so numb anymore nerves kicking in, and...

I crack my eyes open to see Hamilton's face.

'Awake' I thought.

I smiled sitting up.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He replies.

I quizzically look at my clock.

'Holy!' I screamed in my head. But kept a expressionless face.

'11:00 AM!'

"Calm down. I'm sure your body was just stressed, and decided to take in those extra hours." Ham said reading my expression.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody has looked past my poker face." I tackle him in a hug.

"Jeez princess. Your gonna knock us both on the ground." He joked.

I released, and gave him a look.

"Princess? Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I get to call you Hamster."

"I like that one."

'Hm?' I thought of a nickname that would get under his skin.

I smiled evilly.

"Mr. Muscles."

It was his turn to give me a look.

"That's crossing the line."

"You call me Princess I call you Mr. Muscles."

"Hm? I guess I will just have to get used to it."

My face fell.

"Really? You adapt to easy to things."

He chuckled. "Why don't I carry thy princess down for breakfast?"

"I have legs Sir. Muscles."

"I see that, but should a proper young lady as yourself have to use them? Especially after you get a sprained ankle."

"How did you know that?"

"Sir. Muscles knows everything." He said scooping me up in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" He started laughing.

"There nothing funny about this ! PUT ME DOWN." I said the last part slowly, and sternly.

"Well." He held out the L sound.

"No."

I started grumbling.

He finally set me down at the table after a load of whistling from everybody.

"There's worse things then push-ups you know." I told the people who were *cough cough* smirking.

They immediately stopped, and started eating.

After breakfast we had absolutely nothing to do.

"How the heck did we escape the Vespers easily?" Dan asked.

"They were all confused. They has no idea that I'm still alive. For all they know I'm dead with my family." I spoke up.

"Ugh." Madison said.

"What?" I asked.

"The talk of death lets just do something happy."

"Ok. But don't ignore the future cause we have a ton ahead of us."

After a while we decided on truth or dare. I know childish, and girly, but played the right way it could be terrifying.

"Truth or dare?" Natalie asked Amy.

Amy knew that it could lead her to embarrassment either way.

"Truth." Amy said.

Natalie did a giggle.

"What happened after the statue almost ran into you?" She asked.

"What?"

Natalie sighed.

"South Korea."

Amy blushed a deep red.

"Um... Well... The thing that-" She tried to start.

"Get on with it." Natalie was practically bouncing up, and down.

'What is she doing? What is this about?' I thought.

"We shared a small kiss." She rushed looking down at the ground trying to hide her face between her knees.

Natalie, and Dan just sat there shocked. With horrified faces.

I smacked the back of Dan's head.

"Jeez. It's only a small kiss, and your disrespecting love. It can even be held with a cat, and dog. Love makes what the person is on the outside disappear, and the inside only visible to the partner." I said going over to Amy to make her lift her head up.

"At some things you have to keep your head up high. No matter what they say to you." I went back to my original spot to sit.

"It's Amy's turn." Madison said trying to keep the game going.

Amy pondered for a moment.

"Truth or dare Jonah?"

"Dare." He replied without a pause.

"Um... I dare you too... Do the most embarrassing thing you've done."

"A-are you sure? It's pretty scary."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Uh... It's actually inappropriate to see cause I do it in my underwear." He said.

"Then just do it with you pants on." Madison said.

He jumped up on the couch, and started doing this ridiculous crazy air guitar.

He sat back down.

"Ok truth or dare Ian?"

The rest of the afternoon we played. It started to rain after we finished dinner, and started up again.

Ten minutes in the game it was Reagan's turn.

"Truth or dare Hamilton?" She asked.

"We'll I want to know what the other side is like so truth."

"Hm? What's your feelings for Diana."

"Um... Well... It's. Were friends that's all to it."

I broke inside. 'Friends?' My ankle was better now. So I just simply stood up, and went outside despite everyone's protest.

Hamilton chased after me in the rain. I didn't stop.

"Hey! Diana!" He caught up with me. "What was that all about?" Though he perfectly knew the answer.

"We're just friends, and that's all there is to it." I muttered walking away.

"So you like-like me?" He asked catching up with me again.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked turning to him.

"We'll then I don't want this to be cheesy, but whatever."

He leaned in towards me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kissing in the rain?" I asked.

"Hey I said I didn't want it to be cheesy." He defended.

We walked back inside hand in hand. Everyone had already prepared handing both of us towels.

"Can we now sing the wedding march?" Reagan asked.

"Not just yet." We both said in synchronization.

"You too are already like a married coupled." Natalie exclaimed.

A/N

Thanks again AmianNatan4ever for 1. Being a fan of this story, and 2. Advertising for me I'll do the same.

ANNOUNCEMENT: To those of you reading AmianNatan4ever has this awesome different story. It called (yet another) Cahill reunion.

Please check it out, and I'll give you one of Diana's special costumes if your a girl. If your a guy then I'll give you a cookie!

Question time!

This new little segment of the story is inspired by none other than the famous AmianNatan4ever. You can ask me questions, I'll answer them, and I'll ask you questions, and you can answer them in the reviews.

1. Have you ever watched the secret of moonacre?

2. If you have. Who's your favorite character?

3. How am I doing so far?

4. Have any ideas for the story?

That's it for this week bye!


	9. Ninja training begins!

A/N

Hey guys this is probably gonna be a sucky chapter cause I'm starting this in the middle of the week. I might have to give one of my story's a break cause doing three fanfictions at once isn't easy. If you read my others please vote for the story you like most in the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues.

Claimer: I own the idea of this story.

Chapter 9: Ninja training begins!

3rd person POV.

"Can you do a flip?" Dan asked randomly.

"Uh... Yeah." Diana answered.

"Will you do a flip?" He asked.

"Not in here." She got up, and headed into another direction of the house. Everybody followed in curiosity.

She ended up in the gym.

"Are you ready?" She asked Dan.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I'm always ready."

She did a front handspring into a front flip.

"Awesome!" Dan exclaimed.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. The Cordelian's were declared the best at pushing their body's towards a limit that is impossible." She quoted her fingers when she said impossible.

"Can you show us something that's hard for you?" Madison asked.

"Yeah sure."

She started to kick off a wall to do fifteen back handsprings into a double backflip. She landed almost perfectly though, but struggle was shown.

Everyone sat there dumbfounded.

Dan was the first to speak up of course.

"I want to do that." He announced. Despite that everyone knew he wanted to be a ninja with all the abilities.

"Ok then come here." She told him.

"What!?" He shrieked . (That's spelled weird.)

"Come here." She told him slowly.

He got up cautiously moving towards her. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm to pull him over.

"I don't bite... Often." She told him.

"Just do a plain cartwheel ."

He did so.

"Now do a round off."

He again did so.

"Now do a hand stand."

"That's where the I can't line comes in."

She gave him a look.

"You mean the I can. Cause I'm the trainer here!"

"Have we turned you into an egoist?"

She laughed.

"No. You guys only made me self confident."

After a couple hours Dan was able to do a hand stand, a front handspring, a back bend, and a back walk over. ((Sorry if these are girly things. I'm not really affiliated with these kind of things like gymnastics, and parkor.))

"Now block." Diana ordered. She was teaching him the basics of the ancient Cordelian fighting technique.

He did so, and tripped her.

"Looks like I defeated the master in on day." He cheered.

She tripped him, and weighed him down by sitting on him.

"That was almost effortless you know." She said.

"This is going to take a while." He sighed.

"It sure is." Hamilton agreed. He of course was learning the technique also.

"I could take you both down easily." Diana said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Hamilton smiled.

A/N

Thank you for reading, and see ya next week!


	10. Can I save as much as I lost?

A/N

Special shout out of the week! Xxrxuxsxtxyx thank you for being a fan of this fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues that belongs to various authors.

Claimer: I own Diana.

Chapter 10: Can I save as much as I lost?

"Today is the day I'm going to push you all to your 110% got it!?" Diana yelled out to them.

As they were getting used to it they all yelled. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Hup two hup two! Keep a move on!"

The rest of the day went like that, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next. She ran them hard for five days straight.

As you would suspect everyone slept in the sixth day even Diana. You wouldn't think she would be lazy, and yelling orders the whole time? She did exactly everything she ordered them to do plus more. The Holts were her student/coach.

Around 11:00 AM everyone was awake. The started off normal.

After breakfast as usual everyone went to the living room.

Diana was practically sitting on Hamilton. ((There is a deleted paragraph at the end. I'm not sure I really want to use it.))

"Why don't we do something?" Dan

piped up.

"Like what?" Madison asked.

"Um... How about we put our training to use? We can get Nellie, and the starlings back to safety."

Diana sat up.

"Then we'll need a plan of action if you all think your ready. It's not gonna be like last time when you guys just came in, and got me. That was actually eerily simple."

It took hours, but they all agreed to this one plan.

*at vesper base an hour after the arrival*

"Dammit. This isn't working." Diana muttered to herself aggravated.

"There she is! DIE!" A group of vespers came charging at her hooded figure.

She ran like no tomorrow.

Dodging through branches, and bushes all the way.

'Their too fast' she thought. She climbed a tree. One grabbed her leg. She kicked him, and jumped down too keep on running.

She kept getting scraped, and scratched. She had a cut on her forehead that dribbled down blood.

It was a fast race. The Vespers ended up catching her.

"Tell us where your Cahill friends are, and you won't suffer too much."

She looked scared when they brandished a gun at her head.

"Their over by the cliffs waiting for my signal to invade." She rushed.

"Good girl." One of them said, and hit the back of her neck with the handle of the pistol.

Everything went black for her.

*the cliffs*

The Vesper group arrived.

"There they are." one of them whispered.

"All eight." Another one said.

"We can finally be approved by One." Yet another one said the nickname of the leader.

The attacked at once to only find out that it was only rocks with coats on them.

They were all knocked out.

The Cahill's still stayed stern. Focused on finding Nellie, the Starlings, and now Diana.

It was a hard task ahead.

Dan, and Natalie hacked into the security system.

"We're all invisible... now." Natalie announced.

The Cahill's ran through the halls.

All of a sudden Amy ordered them to stop.

"What is it Love?" Ian asked.

She scowled.

"Don't call me that, and there's Vespers down that hall."

"Leave it to me." Natalie whispered.

She pulled out her mighty dart gun, and shot away.

There were thuds. Hamilton quickly shoved them in a supply closet.

"Let's go."

They finally arrived at the prison cell area.

The guards were taken in combat by all of them.

Once they were all out they checked all the cells. ((Its getting on my nerves since I'm using They a ton! I apologize.))

Jonah found the Starlings, and Amy, and Dan found Nellie.

"Where's Diana?" Hamilton sounded panicked.

Somebody tripped him from behind.

"You gotta keep on your toes Mr Muscles." Diana said in a sing song voice.

He smiled.

"Help me up Princess."

"Hm? Nope." Then she walked towards the others helping them out, and giving Nellie, and the Starlings some food.

"We have to act quick the camera hack won't last forever." Dan freaked.

"It's fine I know a passage way leading outside where there's no cameras." Diana spoke up.

They all ran in that direction only to find Jonathan.

"Hello honey." He sarcastically spoke.

"Hello... What are you? Your clearly not human." Diana streaked back.

He snarled.

"You know what I want."

"Yeah I'm not giving in." And with that said she punched him squarely in the nose, kicked his gut, and hit him on the back of his neck.

All of them finally got to the passageway she was talking about.

The trip back was easy.

Once they got to the safe house they all plopped back in the living room exhausted.

It was just like that morning except they had four new people. Nellie Gomez, Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling.

Diana ended up falling asleep in Hamilton's arms that night.

Alternate paragraph.

Hamiton shifted.

"You are my chair. Chairs don't move" Diana told him.

He smirked, and held his breath.

"Breathe Mr. Muscles." She commanded.

"Nope chairs don't breath." He retorted.

"Fine! Be my human chair."

He let go of the breath he could've held longer.

"To magically change me requires a kiss."

She rolled her eyes, but complied anyway.

"Eeww! Get a room!" Dan called out disgusted.

She ended the kiss to look at Dan.

"Technically I do have a room, but your invading."

A/N

Hey guys! Well since AmianNatan4ever has these great ideas I decided since I don't have that many readers. I will dedicate a chapter to each who wants a chapter dedicated to them.

Question time!

1. Judging by my writing style how old do you think I am? (Don't fret! I got permission from AmianNatan4ever to use this.)

2. Is there something you want me to add to the story?

3. Do you wish for me to read any of your/another's fan fiction?

4. Are you a Christian? (If not than it doesn't matter it's just a question)

Ok thanks for reading!


	11. Bluebirds fly, and so do I

**A/N**

**This chapter shall be dedicated to AmianNatan4ever. Cause she was my first fan. I apologize that she's probably not like you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or AmianNatan4ever. Obviously.

Chapter 11: Bluebirds fly, and so do I.

Alice's POV.

Yet another day under the beautiful reign of the Evens in Cordelia. It wasn't to common to have nice leaders that don't make you pay taxes, and what's even better is that I am friends with their daughter.

She helps me train to become a professional ninja.

"Hey Diana!" I called over to the six year old. Our age difference wasn't to much I was only older than her by a few months.

She smiled in my direction.

"Good morning Alice!" She ran over to the pond I sat by.

"What brings you here princess?" I joked.

She frowned.

"I said that I want us to be equals. I don't really give a care about the royalty, peasant rule. Neither does my parents."

"Well of course they don't. They allow us to live in the castle cause your small family, and help doesn't fit the ginormous place."

She laughed.

"It would be insane if we did."

I nodded.

"Indeed it would."

She stood up, and offered me a hand.

"Now lets go practice shall we?"

I took her hand, and resisted the urge to pull her in the pond. The look on her face would be priceless.

We trained hard, and then all of a sudden I blacked out.

*vision*

_Screaming bloodshed everywhere. Ruins of a place that might've been gorgeous one day._

_'Am I in hell?' I thought sadly._

_"No your not your in the future." A voice said behind me._

_I whipped around to see a young woman she couldn't have been more than fifteen. Her face was familiar , but I couldn't quite tell._

_"You must warn them." She told me._

_"Warn who?" I asked being panicked, and confused._

_She pointed over to a symbol which I knew to well. It was a mermaid with two tails. The Cordelian coat of arms. ((On my Pinterest board called interesting. Miranda s Bookwormey.))_

_"Who's attacking?" I pried to get the most information._

_"Vespers. Make sure to keep safe." She started to fade away._

_"No! You seem to know something that I don't! Please come with me!"_

_I begged._

_"I'm sorry. I can't." And with that said she faded completely._

_I did too._

*end of vision*

I woke up to Diana's worried face.

"Are you ok? You were past out for five minutes for no apparent reason." She asked.

"I'm fine. But I can't tell you for how long we must warn your parents!" I got up, and raced for the castle.

Diana caught up.

"What are we warning them about?" She asked.

"We are going to be under attack by the Vespers." I said.

It seemed to give her more motivation. She added more speed.

We burst through the castle doors only to find Diana's parents grabbing both of us, and putting us in different places only large enough for one. To hide from the Vespers.

'Were already under attack' I thought.

Screams exactly like I heard in the vision. I cried silently.

I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't.

I stayed here for who knows how long. All of a sudden the doors of my hide out flew open. I was relieved thinking it was over, and were safe, but boy I was sure wrong.

I was grabbed by the neck of a man with a distinct scare across his face.

"Looky here!" He called out to the others. "Looks like we got some fresh meat!"

I looked over to Diana's hiding spot through a crack where I could see her face. She looked like she was about to burst through the door, and 'beat the living day lights out of them'.

I shook my head, but shallow enough so they didn't notice.

Hit the man in a nerve in the neck. He dropped me just as I was suspecting. I knew I couldn't get Diana in time. Then we'd both be caught. So I ran. Where? I don't know I just ran away from any danger. Through the now ruins. I almost threw up by slipping on a corps.

I finally ran into a forest.

It finally hit me.

Did Diana see me leave? Does she think I'm dead?

*seven years later*

I moved to the United States, but still stayed in the forest. It was quiet until I heard some people laughing deep within it.

I peered through the branches of the tree I'm in to find nine people playing around outside some more enthusiastic than others. Then boom! I saw the young woman I saw in my vision.

Being the cluts I can sometimes be I of course had to fall down the tree. Thankfully it was a quiet fall, and I'm camouflaged with the brown leafs.

Of course with my luck they all had keen ears.

"Who's there?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked.

'Pah like I would tell him!' I thought.

And my luck again someone spotted me. It was the girl in my vision.

Her eyes widened. She would have fell over if it wasn't for the large boy behind her. She quickly regained her composure turning a bit red. Then looked back in my direction.

"Alice is that you?"

((I totally wanted to be mean leaving it here, but since I'm on a roll today I won't.))

I finally recognized her.

"Diana?" I did my famous answer with a question.

"It is you!" She yelled running towards me. Tackling me in a bear hug.

It took all my training to keep upright. I laughed hugging back with as much force.

"I missed you too." I said.

"I thought you were dead." Her voice croaked.

"I'm sorry you had to feel that way." I apologized.

"Whatever your back my message worked, and I should apologize for not giving you all the information."

"Forgiven."

I looked over her shoulder to see her... The people she's with looking awkward.

I let go of the hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Alice Cahill a Ekaterina/Lucian/Janus/Tomas."

They all looked at her weird.

She explained.

((I'm gonna be mean here you have to read AmianNatan4ever's fan fiction. It's called (yet another) Cahill reunion. Minus the madrigal part.))

After everyone relaxed. Diana was looking at me strange.

"What?!" I asked/yelled it was creeping me out.

"What have you been eating, and when was your last meal?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

She sighed.

"Just answer."

"We'll what I've been eating is berries, and um... Anything caught in my traps. Now my last meal was...well... It was-" she cut me off.

"If you have to think about it. It's to long. Come inside the soup, and cornbread should be done right about..." Her watch beeped, and she didn't even look. "Now."

The dinner was delicious, I was starving, and there was more than enough. Add that all together equals happy, well fed Alice.

I was offered a hot shower, extra clothes, a bed, my long lost best friend, and a place to live. What more could I wish for. After all I've lost this made up for it. I just had to wait.

A/N

Ta dah! A chapter done in one day! I'm listening to classical sad music so that's why it's like THIS. So yeah thanks for reading. xxrxuxsxtxyx since I'm making a chapter for you in my FMA fanfiction I won't do one in this one so yeah that's all!

Question time!

1. (This ones mainly for AmianNatan4ever) how is Alice?

there any character you want me to zoom in on?

Thanks for reading!


	12. Love does last forever

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry, but that character chapter was extra special, and if AmianNatan4ever will let me I'd like to make Alice a permanent character.

*Last time on the trainer.*

The dinner was delicious, I was starving, and there was more than enough. Add that all together equals happy, well fed Alice.

I was offered a hot shower, extra clothes, a bed, my long lost best friend, and a place to live. What more could I wish for. After all I've lost this made up for it. I just had to wait.

Chapter 12: Love does last forever.

Alice's POV.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Diana told me jumping up on 'my' bed. I groaned covering my head with a pillow.

"I've been through a lot. Can I just have an hour more?" I pleaded.

"Hm? Let me think. Nope! I've accepted you to sleep two hours past wake up time!" Ok now she's changed... A ton. She's so happy, and bouncy. Almost girly!

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friend." I asked.

"I'm Diana Irene Evens, and what I did to her is something called happiness that I actually recently found." She told me.

"How did you find it?" I asked mischievously.

She turned bright red. JACKPOT!

"Well...um... It's like... Uh-" I cut her off.

"Who is he?" I asked actually waking up.

"You don't even know him." She stated. Being the smart girl she knows how to dodge my questions, but not entirely.

"Your right so it wouldn't be any harm to just tell me."

She sighed.

"Looks like you got me there. Just don't tease me ok?"

"Ok."

"It's Hamilton. He's the tall blonde strong, handsome, dreamy, good hearted, hopeful, loving, hard working-" she could go on all day I cut her off.

"Mhm? Well I won't tease you, but you didn't say anything about joking with you."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it isn't. Teasing is when your mean to someone about it. Joking on the other hand is when most people get a laugh out of it."

"I'm not most people." She pointed out.

"True. But that's your problem." I jumped out of bed, and starting singing down the stairs.

"Hamilton, and Diana siting in a tree k-I-s-s-i-n... Don't hit me! -g."

I laughed as I raced to the kitchen avoiding Diana's 'blows'. Why I say it like that is cause I know she would never actually hurt me. Just a pitiful slap.

I ran behind... Mamallson?

"Whoa there tiger." He picked Diana up as if she was weightless.

"PUT ME DOWN." She ordered him.

"Hey I'm the man in this relationship. Yes you are very strong, but I'm still stronger Princess." As if to prove his point he held her with one hand.

"Gah! Hamilton put me down!"

"Hm? Nope."

"You remind me of a certain someone who's right behind you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I spoke up.

"Now why are you chasing her?" Gamilton? Asked. (Yes I did just make Alice bad with names. I thought it would be funny.)

She blushed a deep red that would have put the red Japanese maple trees to shame.

"Things." She muttered.

The girls named Neagan, and Ratalie? (DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY!) smiled slyly, and joined in with me.

But Wamilron? Was doing all the talking.

"What things?"

"Things we talk about." Theres the Diana I know, and love being her REALY stubborn self.

"What kind of things you talk about?" He pried.

"Private things."

"What kind of private things?" This is going to take forever.

"Can I just tell you?" I asked.

Diana sent me a look that would have made someone run to a corner, rock them self, and suck their thumb, but I was used to it.

"Why of course." He smiled catching on.

"Dear Diana got all flustered about you. She called you tall, strong, handsome, hard working, loving, oh, and dreamy! Must I say more?" I knew I was going to pay for it later, but that's later! Lets focus on the present!

"SHE can say more." He smiled again.

Aw! She's getting flustered again!

"Push ups now." She ordered.

He gave her a look.

"I may be the one that doesn't have the pants in the relationship, but I am your trainer."

"Push up are no problem."

"There one handed."

He still yet decided to push it even further.

"That's still no problem."

"With me on you."

"Perfectly fine."

"Doing one handed at the same time to, and you have to keep me stable."

He paled.

"That might be slightly harder."

"Would you care for Alice to do so too?"

I 'cackled' evilly.

"No Princess."

"Ok Mr. Muscles."

He attempted, and failed.

She of course caught herself easily.

She kissed him on the cheek, and told us girls to come outside for a walk with her.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

I answered for her.

"Teasing love." I added a dramatic voice to it.

Diana suddenly looked up.

"Hey Alice do you still have your skills?"

"Which ones?"

"Ballet?"

"Of course! I worked way to hard to lose it!"

"Looks like we now have a small group then." She gesture to Beagan?

"This is REAGAN." She told me reading my mind.

"Ok. I'm sure I'll forget." I told her innocently.

A/N

Terrible terrible terrible chapter! But I wanted to update so here da go!

Question time!

1. Do you watch anime? Tell me which one if you do.

Yeah short question time! Well anyway I recommend all ballet lovers princess tutu. It's an anime. I'm just like this is awesome! But it may be childish to some of you. Thanks for reading!


	13. Brits, gits, and don't forget grits

A/N

Ok my updates are going to be crazy. But a good crazy like you'll get more chapters in a week if I get extra ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or AmianNatan4ever.

Chapter 13: Brits, gits, and don't forget grits!

Once upon a time... I hate those beginnings!

There became a day when the Cahill's, and the Evens *not plural*.

Came to a sudden peace, and quite. They had the captives back. They were away from danger, and havoc.

It was strange.

"DIANA!"

Ok maybe not quite, but they still were not busy or having to save someone.

"Diana I'm stuck in a tree!"

...from a life, and death situation.

"Hey Diana? Dan's choking."

I give up!

*later*

Hello I'm the new narrator.

Now where were we? Ah yes!

Diana came over, and slapped Daniel on the back causing him to cough up what he was choking on. *smile!*

((Ok we have an annoying narrator. I knew I shouldn't have hired one! Since I'm the author I guess I just have to do it myself. Especially since this one called Dan that horrible name!))

Dan looked up.

"I sense that someone has called me that despicable name! But somebody else is defending the ninja masters honor!" He said.

Diana came up to him, and pinched a special nerve on his shoulder.

"OW!"

"If you were a master this wouldn't hurt."

She let go with him pleading, and admitting he wasn't a master.

"Ok we don't have much choice for breakfast so. Who's up for grits!?"

"That muck?" Natalie asked.

"We'll I apparently like that muck so yes." Ned said. (Unintentional pun)

So after breakfast yet all split off.

Amy, and Ian going to the library.

Dan, Hamilton, and Diana going to the waterfall.

The starlings, and Natalie to the lab.

Nellie to her room.

The holt twins to the gym.

And finally Jonah, and Alice at the music room.

It was nice for a while then by lunchtime everybody came back to the kitchen.

It was very hard to feed fourteen people. But Diana managed.

Ted gasped at a not very known game. Mikado spiel.

It's a game where you put down sticks randomly, and try to pick up as many as you can without moving another.

"Diana where did you get this?" His twin asked.

"Oh that cool game? I got it at Germany." She answered.

"Can we play?" Sinead asked.

"As long as I can play with you." She told them.

"Of course! It's your game after all."

They started. When there went an 'ooh so close!' From the circle mostly everybody would look a them weirdly except for Amy, Ian, Hamilton, and Alice.

The game ended up as 3 wins for Ted, and Ned, 5 wins for Sinead, and 7 wins for Diana. (That pattern was not on purpose.)

"How did you do that?" Ted asked incredulously.

Diana shrugged.

"It's sort of a part of being a ninja, and doing parkour. It can be very dangerous if you don't have a steady hand."

"Diana, Alice. I want to see which one of you wins a ninja fight." Dan said.

"Ok I'm in if she is." Alice said.

"Ok. Lets go." Diana said.

She went to the gym to set up the mat.

They went into there stances ready for Dan's call.

It started off smoothly. Chop, and kick.

Two minutes into the fight Diana tripped.

She tripped Alice as well. They both did a back handspring out of it.

The entire fight was evenly matched.

In the end it ended up as both of them getting tired after thirty minutes.

Not many were still there. Only Hamilton, Dan, Reagan, and Jonah left. (Not as in leaving but still there.)

"You look like your going to faint." Hamilton said worriedly.

"I think I am." Diana sat down roughly.

"I'll carry you to your bedroom." He offered/told her.

She gave him a weird look, but complied.

Of course the guys, and Alice just had to whistle.

"Be quite or I'll kill you in training." She said sweetly.

She nestled her head into his chest.

He smirked of course.

"Comfy Princess?"

"Very Mr. Muscles."

He opened her door, laid her down, and kissed her forehead.

A/N

Im writing this at my ballet studio. Sucky chapter yay! Sarcasm yay! Why am a typing yay!? Ok thanks or reading, and goodnight! Yay!

Question time!

1. Any pairings you'd like for me to make?

2. Are my authors notes annoying?


	14. Book love

A/N

I'm clueless to where this chapter is going so bare with me please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, or AmianNatan4ever, or Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 14: Book love.

Amy was being Amy today going off by herself to the library... Or is she?

Ian was being Ian stalking Amy.

He actually somehow stalked her, but getting to the library first.

She walked in quietly picking out her favorite book. Romeo, and Juliet abridged. It was the same story just meddled with to make it not tragic in the end. Romeo knew about Juliet's plan so neither of them died.

She was a quarter the way through it when she felt eyes on her. She slowly turned around to find Ian skimming through a bookshelf.

Amy went red quickly turning around.

Of course he had to notice that, and smirk. Cause he's just Ian.

After a load of time reading he finally got the nerve to sit at the table Amy was reading at much less talk to her.

Amy hid her face in her fifth book. While Ian had no problem staring at her without even noticing he was until Natalie came in, and flicked on the back of his head.

"Manners." She whispered into his ear.

Ian tried not to blush, but came to no avail.

Amy tried not to notice, but she did, and blushed to.

Ian of course smirked thinking in his mind.

'I guess I still have that effect on her?'

He decided to put it to the test.

"Amy. Love what is it that you are reading?" He asked.

She flushed looking up at him, only having a quick second to look in his eyes, but averted her gaze.

"W-well... It's S-swan lake. It's an a-abridged one so it has a h-happy e-ending." She stuttered out. (I don't really know how it ends. Sorry to the ones who do.)

He nodded allowing her to finish her

'Yes I have that effect on her. she doesn't usually stutter any more.'

The older Cobra cleared his throat quietly.

"Love. Would you care to take a walk with me?"

She looking around then pointed at herself.

"M-me?"

"Yes there's no one else I call Love."

"U-um well I don't k-know I... I would love to."

He smiled, stood up, and held out his hand for her.

She hesitantly took it.

The walked, and talked for hours until it was time for dinner. They got permission to eat outside alone by the pond.

After they finished they began their talk again.

"-and that's why I haven't murdered Dan yet."

He chuckled at her story. Then remembered something he had to do.

"Oh, yes. Amy, Love?"

"Yes Ian?"

"Um... The thing is back in South Korea I did feel everything I did. I was supposed to make you fall for me, and trick you. But the thing is I have fallen with you into the abyss of love."

He looked down embarrassed at his last statement.

"Ian I... My feelings for you haven't been tarnished."

He smiled, and leaned closer to her.

"Do you mind me finishing something that barely started?"

She nodded, but confused.

He took her into a deep kiss that lasted for who knows how long.

But both of them were panting by the end.

A/N

I'm so sorry don't kill me!

I've been really bad about updating cause I got grounded.

But I'm not anymore!

For now. *parents evilly whisper laughing maniacally.*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
